


A Silver Spoon

by Ebzz



Series: Silverware [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Death, F/M, Family, Hurt, Marriage, More tags to be added, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebzz/pseuds/Ebzz
Summary: "You know I love you right?""Yeah but why does that matter?”"I know. Just wanted you to understand that."Whenever Guriko Tokimito comes back to his small village of Gilanv, he sees his home in flames and is blamed as the culprit of the whole thing. After failing to follow in his fathers footsteps, and seeing his life turn upside down he flees his village. But what happens when he comes back to hear of his mother’s death and of his father is on his deathbed and made Guriko’s little brother the new heir to the family and tried to dispose of Guriko by making him the culprit of his mother’s death?Will he thank his cousin for saving his life or will he blame her for everything that has happened and yet to come?Arvina Zalìn Divisck is the cousin of Guriko Tokimito and when she heard of his soon to be death, she saves him but when he blames her and becomes bratty to her and her family after saving his life how will she see it? As an act of sorrow, or an act of forgotten loyalty?From an unforgiving family and hateful loved ones, will she escape by fleeing to her mother’s home or will the sickness that haunts her mother’s family kill her off before she gets a cure?





	1. A Ravens Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stared down at the speechless crowd before grabbing my arm and quickly leaving town square to get on the path north from the village and towards a small carriage and pushing me inside saying something in her native language and sitting next to me and taking a deep breath that seemed as if she held it in for hours.
> 
> "Guriko, Guriko, what is our family going to do with you?" She sighed dramatically and chuckled quietly with her hand covering her mouth

Smoke.

That was all Guriko Tokimito could smell as he ran as fast as he could from the voices in his head. His ear twitched and he quickly dukes behind a tree.

Once he hears the rushed footsteps of the people chasing him he sighed and slid down the tree. He picked up one of his bloody bruised hands and stared into it. He gritted his teeth and slid his hand through his now knotted dirty long blonde hair and looked up at the tree tops and slowly got up.

He sniffed the air and when he realized that the people chasing him where far enough, he ran back towards the smoke filled house in the forest and stopped in front of it.

At that moment he wondered what was worse. Seeing his his fiancee sleeping with another man, or knowing the fact that after his mother died from the plague that struck the village and abandon him.

"Guriko Tokimito step away from the building our we'll shoot!"

Guriko sighed and stepped away from his former home towards the police men. They raised their guns before the head man approached him and dragged him away from the burning house and towards the small town where his fate would soon be decided.

☁︎○☁︎○☁︎

The towns people were screaming and yelling towards the man as he was surrounded by police men. Unlike the other trials he's seen as a child where they would scream profanity's and death wishes, this time they screamed about what his punishment for his crimes would be and how painful it would be.

He stared down at everyone, his hearing starting to go in and out with his vision blurring. Minutes felt like hours as the people yelled and screamed.

"Guriko Tokimito do you have anything to say for your crimes committed 7th December of Winter for your acts of murder and violating property." Soon after the head chief of the village spoke, Guriko opened his mouth to respond with a snarky comment but before he could someone went to the front of the crowd and raised their hand.

"I would like to deny these accusations!" A hooded figure said into the now hushed crowd. Nobody said anything and even the animals from the woods and the wind became quiet. Too quiet.

"And who are you to think you can just say that!"

"What in the right mind are you thinking!"

"If he's innocent then we'll are idiots!"

People began shouting at the mystery person and moments later the police men grabbed the figure and took their hood off. If it were somehow possible, it was like the world went quiet, for one reason only. This wasn't some random person. Not at all. This person was my older cousin. Her name was Arvina Zalìn Divisck. Or as others say, the third child to Cathie and Jarian Divisck, two famous mages known for their skill in magic, fame, and wealth.

She looked more like her mother but had some of my uncles touches, like his long black hair and cold black eyes, she glared at the men holding her and roughly pushed them off her before rushing up to me and untying me from the ropes holding me captive.

She stared down at the speechless crowd before grabbing my arm and quickly leaving town square to get on the path north from the village and towards a small carriage and pushing me inside saying something in her native language and sitting next to me and taking a deep breath that seemed as if she held it in for hours.

"Guriko, Guriko, what is our family going to do with you?" She sighed dramatically and chuckled quietly with her hand covering her mouth.

"Our shut it will you. It's not my fault I got sent to trial for something I never did." I glared harshly at her and looked out the carriage window and huffed.

'Man, what troublesome people.' I glared at Arvina and noticed some buildings in the far distance above the trees. "You know, I never expected this whole event to happen. Usually I ignore my gut feeling since it gets me into trouble but I'm glad I followed it this time."

She stuck her head the window, I watched the wind blow at her hair wildly and how she struggled to get her eyes to stay open, "거의 다 왔습니까?" One of the guards responded back soon after and she looked back at me and said something back but glanced at me before sitting in her seat again and fixed her hair.

"Hehe, sorry about all this. Really, I didn't think my plan would fail this badly. Oh yeah! We're almost at the main house in Javixti, just you wait, you'll love it."

She looked out the window again and her smile grew bigger and she yelled at the guards and opened the door and jumped out. I quickly got of Of my seat and looked out to see her walking behind the carriage and when she saw me looking, she smirked at me and gave me a small wave before I felt someone's breath on my neck before everything going black.

☁︎○☁︎○☁︎

Comfy.

That's the first thing that comes to mind when I wake up after who knows how long.

I sat up slowly and looked around. The room looked familiar a little and I saw a pair of clothes at the edge of the bed. I got up and quickly got into the new clothes before opening the door and looking out into the long dark hallway with the only light coming from the tall windows.

"Looks like the sleeping prince woke up after years of slumber. Had a good nights sleep?"

"Hey guard, where am I?"

"Javixti's main house. Or for you it'll be Zalíns home wouldn't it?" The guard behind me walked in front of me before looking over his shoulder with a puzzled look on their face.

"But really though, what do you guys declare each other as? She tells us to call her by her middle title instead of her first title. So what do you call her?" I huffed and walked past the guard, bumping shoulders with him, and walked down the hall.

"I call her cousin."

"Really. That's it. Nothing else? What about when you guys were kids? What did you call her then?"

Guriko turned a corner in the hall and saw a giant staircase to his left and a large pair of door with those words 'Study' by the door. He could either go down the stairs or go to the study.

He took the stairs.

☁︎○☁︎○☁︎

'Where are I'm?' Guriko looked at his surroundings and took notice to the statues, doorways, windows, servants, but never took notice to the person following behind him.

'Were the hell is the entrance to this place-'

"Ack!"

He looked down at the person he bumped into and notice a relatively young looking girl on the ground. 'Shít. Nope not getting into this. Not my fault she ran into me.' Guriko walked past the girl but was stopped when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall guy with long auburn hair, brown eyes, and most likely around six feet probably seven. To his left was the guard I saw earlier and to his right was Arvina's older sister, Vivian Divisck, to be honest I'll rather marry her than Arvina if we weren't related, she was prettier, nicer, and well mannered.

I'll just tell you the important details about what happened next since the talk (more like argument) went on for a good while. So basically, the guy was Arvina's fiancée or something and he made me apologize to the servant I bumped into and had to help clean the mess up. Who does this to their guest! Especially one related to his fiancée!

☁︎○☁︎○☁︎

"I can't leave you alone for a few hours can't I? I get it, you're new here, you don't know how things work so I don't expect you to follow the rules we have but still, do you have to act like a pompous child?"

Vivian sighed loudly and paced back and forth before looking at me over her hand that was covering her face and said something to the guard from earlier but was muffled by her hands, although it seemed like he still understood what she said because he quickly left after she said it.

"So, care to explain where your kidnaping of a sister ran off to after we got here? Last I remembered she jumped out of the carriage and everything went black. Care to elaborate to me?"

Vivian's mumbles stopped suddenly and I could just barely hear her say, "Shít, was it today?", she walked past me and looked down at something from outside am when I went to look I saw Arvina, her fiancée, and the guard walking across the yard and inside the building.

"... say anything."

"What?"

Vivian looked at me and the look I got was the look you get from someone telling you that if you don't do as they say, it's the end for you.

"I said, don't say anything about her being gone, about what she was doing, or what she did to you. Got it?" I looked at her and laughed.

"Why not? Is it going to do something to her or what? Was today special to her or something? Or wait, today was the day your mother died isn't it?"

Vivian had a shadow looming over her face once I said this, "To her, not just one person was visited but three so I suggest you shit your mouth and scram got it? Don't get yourself more trouble than you already are. Don't forget, you don't live here, we do. So that means we can easily get rid of you either it be death or banishment.”


	2. [DOG TEETH]

What Happened to us?

That's a question I always wondered.

Picture perfect.

So we stay in the spotlight.

That was my fathers favorite saying.

To others, we looked perfect. A rich family, good children, a happy husband and wife.

I wish that were the truth. If only the truth didn't hurt so much.

It feels like being stabbed multiple times from the inside when I was there.

A rich family. Hateful children. A fighting husband and wife.

My siblings hated me. And I hated them.

To my father we were pawns to his chess game. We were there solely on the fact to improve his fame and fortune. To make sure he has a successor.

My brother was the first 'failed pawn'. My sister was the same. I was the same.

My father never went to visit us or see what we looked like until we were one.

My mother. She was a kind soul. She never wanted to marry him. The only reason she did was because he promised her family something and would give it to them if he married on of their daughters. My mother being the unlucky one. Once he married her though, he never completed his side of the bargain. And since she was now married to him, she couldn't leave.

She gave birth to five kids before my brother. All of them died moments after being born. Nobody in her family came to visit and never said a thing about any of this when they knew of it happening. When I was born, her sister left her home kingdom and came to visit without anybody knowing except my mother. With her sister visiting, that gave her the chance to leave. To escape this nightmare.

Since my father has yet to meet me, and taking my siblings wasn't an option since it would take longer to leave, she took me and left with her sister in secret and stayed at her home kingdom until I was seven when we where found. And after my mother died.

When my siblings and I met, they refused to acknowledge me as their sister.

Living here is like living in a never ending maze.

One you can never escape.


End file.
